


We're Both Jerks, But I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

by memesama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, baker! iwaizumi, baker! oikawa, hq sv 2017, tattoo artist! kageyama, tattoo artist! suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: Kageyama makes Suga leave the shop, so what else is there to do other than pay his boyfriend a visit?For the Haikyuu secret valentine exchange 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a secret valentine exchange on tumblr!
> 
> Hi, Nell! When I saw the pairs you listed as your favorites, I immediately knew I had to write oisuga. I've already been itching to write tattoo artist! suga for awhile, so when you said you liked tattoo artist/baker I was Ready. But established relationships seem to be my specialty, so I hope its okay that I included that. I also included a few of the characters you listed. I hope you like it!

The shop is quiet, except for the buzzing of a needle and the occasional wince as Kageyama works on his client. Suga had finished with his own client, and didn't have another scheduled for at least another hour. He pulled a chair over to where Kageyama was working and sat down, with the back between his legs to prop himself on.

Having learned long ago not to talk to Kageyama while he's in the middle of a tattoo, Suga smiles at him and watches. Right now, Kageyama is inking the outline of bow on the back of some girl’s thigh, eventually to be a garter belt, if Suga were to guess. He doesn't really understand Kageyama’s work ethics - not speaking to the client other than to ask their opinion on the progress - but as long as it get the job done. To Suga, tattooing people has always been very personal. After all, it's going to stay with them for the rest of their life. So why not make the experience memorable? He loves making idle chitchat with his clients, it keeps his mind from going on autopilot and screwing up, and it also makes the customers happy, giving him better tips.

Suga startled himself out of his train of thought when he hears his stomach rumble, earning a glare from Kageyama. He rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, “Er, I'm gonna go get lunch from the bakery. I'll bring you back a muffin.” Suga pushes himself off his chair and waves to Kageyama as he walks out the door.

The bakery is only two doors down from the tattoo parlor Suga works in, which is convenient for grabbing snacks and bugging Oikawa, but it also means that Oikawa can come to bother Suga just as easily.

It's kinda breezy outside, no more so than usual, but it still startled Suga. He only recently got an undercut, and keeps forgetting that he doesn't have as much hair to keep that part of his head warm anymore. He likes how it looks, and Oikawa does too, but the main reason he cut it is because his hair kept getting tangled around the spikes on his favorite choker, and he sure as hell isn’t gonna stop wearing it anytime soon.

There's a light chime as Suga opens the front door, drawing the eyes of everyone inside towards him. It's not _that_ many though, since it's the middle of a weekday. The people there are the same ones that are there everyday, anyway. College students with time to kill between classes, probably. To anyone who doesn't usually go to this bakery, Suga probably looks out of place, considering he's covered in tattoos, his choice of clothing, and even has a few piercings. But Suga’s been coming long enough that the regulars know he's pretty nice. Devious, at times, but still nice.

Suga smiles brightly and waves at kids (he uses the term loosely, since he's probably only a year or two older) seated at their precisely chosen tables, before making his way towards the counter. Instead of waiting to be helped, he hops up onto the counter and spins to the other side, so that he's facing into the kitchen. “Tooru, I'm here!” He calls into what appears to be the deserted work space, as he taps out a small melody off the top of his head onto the counter.

“Give us a sec,” a voice starts, before Iwaizumi appears from around a corner, Oikawa following suit, “Trashykawa over here couldn't find the Ferris wheel display, so I had to go back and help him.”

In the span of the next second, Oikawa’s expression goes from shocked, to offended, and finally to the arrogant pride he wears so well. “Kou-chan, I know you love me so much, but I'm at work right now,” Oikawa teases, as he sets a white Ferris wheel, probably around a foot and a half, on top of the display case. “If you miss me that much while you're at work, you should keep a photo of me on the wall somewhere!”

“Don't flatter yourself, Tooru.” Suga pushes Oikawa’s face away as he leans forward in an attempt to kiss the former, “I'm hungry and my stomach’s growling was being a distraction to Kageyama.”

Oikawa pouts as he walks to the end of the display case. He grabs a plain looking roll and throws it in Suga’s direction, who puts his hands up just before it can hit his face. He moves the roll around between his hands, examining it. Having not gained any idea as to what flavor it is, the tattoo artist shoots a narrow-eyed glance at Oikawa, before taking a bite. He relaxes as he discovers it's a curry roll. “It wouldn't kill you to warn me before throwing food in my face, you know.”

“Well, you wouldn't kiss me,” Oikawa states, rather matter-of-factly, before sticking his tongue out. 

Not even looking up from the cupcakes he’s been decorating, Iwaizumi explains “He doesn't understand the concept of not being petty.” Suga could practically hear Iwaizumi’s eyes rolling.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa bumps his hip into Iwaizumi’s, trying to push him out of the way. “Let me finish the cupcakes, you can start the macaron order for that old lady that came by yesterday.”

Iwaizumi sighs as he hands over the frosting pipe he's been using. With Oikawa already swirling white icing onto chocolate cupcakes, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes again, causing Suga to let out a small giggle, and disappears into the kitchen.

As Suga returns to his curry roll, he looks around the bakery. It's been a few days since the last time he came, so there might have been a few things that changed. He notices that there are a few cookies that he doesn't think have been on the menu before. There's also some new flyers on the bulletin board near the entrance. One’s for a flea market, someone trying to find the owners of a dog they found, and the grand opening for a new pizzeria.

Having finished his roll and being bored of walking aimlessly around the bakery, Suga climbs onto the counter again to watch Oikawa work. Though you wouldn't be able to tell on first impressions, Oikawa is actually really focused when he's working. Suga bets that if he could see his face, his brows would be furrowed and the tip of his tongue would be sticking out. But from where he's currently sitting, all Suga can see is Oikawa’s back. 

He can also see one of Oikawa’s tattoos peeking out from his collar. He only has a few, all easily hidden since most people would feel uncomfortable knowing that their pretty-boy baker is inked, but Suga did all of them himself. This one is a constellation. Cancer, to be more precise.

Oikawa is a good person to tattoo. And by good, Suga doesn't mean that he has no concept of pain and thinks everything you do is perfect. He actually has a rather has a rather low pain tolerance, to be honest. But he doesn't complain because he knows it can sometimes be a hassle to tattoo someone when you have to stop every half hour for them to recompose themselves. Plus, the less breaks he takes, the faster the whole thing will be over.

“Tooru.”

Oikawa turns around and takes a few steps closer to Suga, “Yeah?”

Right when Suga is about to say what he was planning, he bursts into laughter. “Okay, first, why don't you take care of the mess you on your face?” Suga reaches forward and wipes a spot of icing off of Oikawa's cheek, and licks it off his finger.

Oikawa narrows his eyes and huffs, “Kou-chan, what did you want?”

“Can I give you another tattoo sometime soon?”

“I guess, but what makes you bring that up now?”

Suga thinks for a moment about what he wants to tell Oikawa. The real reason he wants to tattoo him again is because he loves that Oikawa is putting all of his trust in Suga, and it makes him feel special. He's the only one that gets to have that much of Oikawa's trust, after all.

But Suga won't tell him that. Oikawa would never let him live it down if he admitted those kind of feelings out of nowhere. “I just like how my work looks on your body, I guess.”

“Of course you do! After all, I can make anything look good!”

Suga lightly punches Oikawa's arm, chuckling out “Jackass.”

Suga glances at the clock on the wall and sees that his next client will come in ten minutes. He cranes his head around to see what kind of muffins are left before deciding on a blueberry one. After having it wrapped up and put in a bag, he gives Oikawa a quick kiss and starts back to the tattoo parlor. 

By the time he gets back, Kageyama is done with the girl he was working on earlier, so he eats his muffing right away.

He doesn't know it yet, but Suga decides he's definitely taking his time with Oikawa's next tattoo, just to get back at him for all the annoying things he's done over time.


End file.
